


Turn Left (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Art contribution for Star Trek Big Bang 2013 - "Only Fools" by museaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Left (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013237) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> If you're familiar with where I got the title for this fic, you're figure out the premise of her fic. I don't want to ruin the surprise by saying too much, but the twists and turns that both Kirk and Spock go through are just... if my beta copy had been an actual book, I wouldn't have been able to put it down

  
[widescreen - large](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/271275/271275_original.png)  
  
  
[cover](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/270909/270909_original.png)  
  
  
[back](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/270705/270705_original.png)  


 

** Turn Left: Only Fools **

 

_Disc One:_  
01\. Head To Heart Conversation - Michael Giacchino  
02\. War Begins - Brian Tyler  
03\. Idioteque - Amanda Palmer  
04\. The Planets, Op. 32: I. Mars, The Bringer of War - Holst  
05\. Goodbye My Son - Hans Zimmer  
06\. Double Life - Michael Giacchino  
07: One Proud Mother - Michael Giacchino  
08\. Luteous Pangolin - Ben Monder  
09\. Use Me - Bill Withers  
10\. Imitosis - Andrew Bird  
11\. Headscarf - Michael Kamen  
12\. Adagio for Tron - Daft Punk  
13\. City of Lovers - David Arnold

 

_Disc Two:_  
14\. A Dream Within A Dream - The Glitch Mob  
15\. I Gotta Beam Me - Michael Giacchino  
16\. california One Youth And Beauty Brigade - The Decemberists  
17\. Would You Date Me - Henry Jackman  
18\. Fix You - Straight No Chaser  
19\. Missing You - Jem  
20\. I'm Yours If You Want Me - Chris Thile  
20\. Kara Remembers - Joohyun Park and Bear McCreary   
21\. Eight Pieces from The Seasons Op. 37a, October (Autumn Song) - Tchaikovsky  
22\. Mechanical Love - James Horner  
23\. Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley  
24\. Morning Yearning - Ben Harper  
25\. Delicate Particle Logic - Thomas Newman  
26\. It's All Been Done - Barenaked Ladies  
27\. An Endangered Species - Michael Giacchino  
28\. Not While I'm Around - Jamie Cullum  
29\. I've Never Been In Love Before - Chet Baker  
30\. You Are - Punch Brothers  
31\. colorblind - Counting Crows  
32\. Ocean - John Butler  
33\. That New Car Smell - Michael Giacchino

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILES, MEDIAFIRE FOLDER LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/folder/1bf34sa2exg1c/turnleft)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
